


Sick Day (Reader Version)

by MissionKitty



Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissionKitty/pseuds/MissionKitty
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, but you find yourself sick with the flu during your stay as an exchange student in the Devildom.Thankfully, there's one large, kind, hungry demon who is more than ready to nurse you back to health.(Based on my original version of "Sick Day" with my MC, Cate, but retooled to be all-kinds friendly. There's no reason why Cate gets to have all the fun. ;) )
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Gender Neutral Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808332
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	Sick Day (Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! i know there are all kinds who play obey me--there's no reason why one kind of person gets to have all the fun reading fanfic.
> 
> i did my best to make sure all pronouns were replaced with second person, but i may have missed some since i was working from the original with my MC. if you happen upon one that isn't corrected, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> i may try to do different one-shots for all the brothers to go along with this one, so check back every now and then. (mammon will probably be next hehe.)

You woke up an hour before your alarm, your throat burning. You let out a groan as you slowly sat up and swallowed hard, trying to soothe the fiery sensation in your throat. You tried throwing your feet over the side of the bed but stopped hard when your feet hit the floor. A jolt of pain raced from your toes to your head and you let out another groan. You had hoped that you would have been able to at least go this one, singular year without getting sick. While the Devildom had quickly become a kind of second home to you, it wasn’t your real home with your parents and friends just a phone call away.

Phone call...right. You grabbed your D.D.D. and dazedly swiped through screens, looking for Lucifer’s name. You would text him and let him know that...no, nevermind. You shook your head and quickly turned the screen off. You had an exam today. Thankfully, it was for your second class--you could manage faking your way through first hour and then try to tear through the test.

You'd take some ibuprofen, but these demons apparently don’t get sick. At least, not the kind of sick that requires human medicine. You wondered what would happen if you tried a demon remedy. You made a mental note to ask Lucifer to bring some painkillers back from the human world the next trip he made.

***

Getting dressed and out the door to breakfast was more of a trial than you had expected. You struggled to stay still as you looked at the food in front of you, ready to be served.

None of it looked appealing to your fevered stomach.

You stifled another groan as you looked at a tray of eggs, the yolks starting to look back at you like eyes. You swallowed, still trying to douse the fire in your throat.

“You usually don’t take this long to decide,” a deep voice murmured beside you. You almost wouldn’t have noticed were it not for Beelzebub’s bassy tone. Your ears were considerably stopped up from what you guessed was the flu. Or some kind of demonic variant. Who knows how germs actually reacted when Lucifer or Diavolo picked them up from the human realm?

“I know,” you replied hoarsely and lamely. “I’m not feeling too hot this morning.”

“You keep shaking.”

“I know.” You became acutely aware of the trembling plate in your hands and tried forcing yourself to stay still again.

“Here,” Beel said quietly as he took the plate from your hands. He quickly filled it with food--more than you normally would eat, but you still appreciated the gesture--and then ushered you to the large table where the House of Lamentation sat every morning. You sat down where he placed the plate and gave him a weak smile.

“Save this seat for me, okay? I’ll be right back.” He strode back to the serving station as you looked around at the table. You laughed quietly, then moaned, the sudden movement from laughter making your body ache. There was no one else at breakfast yet, which made sense, you _had_ come down pretty early after beating your alarm. Though it would probably be soon that Mammon or Asmodeus would burst through the doorway and announce their presence. You felt yourself start to zone out again when the chair next to you rattled backwards.

“Hey, you need to eat,” Beel urged gently.

You looked back at him and nodded slowly.

“I know you might not be able to eat much, but at least eat something.” He began to eat the moment he said his last word, but kept sneaking glances back at you.

You sighed and picked up your fork, which was a gargantuan task today, and started poking some fruit on your plate. If you didn’t feel so bad, you would have better appreciated that Beel actually knew your tastes pretty well. It was mostly lighter breakfast fare, with some pancakes on the side. The Devildom had some weird food--which was mostly what filled Beel’s plate--but you were grateful that they kept plenty of human world food on hand.

While you struggled to eat in a way that you thought would keep your food down, Beel made his usual rounds back and forth from the serving station. You gave quiet ‘hellos’ to the demon brothers that arrived at breakfast. You noticed the looks of concern on a few of their faces and grimaced to yourself.

You achingly had a few bites of a pancake and then decided to leave to RAD. You didn’t want to worry them or feel like you were trying to get attention. To be honest, you just wanted to go lay back down. But you needed to take that exam. Well, _needed_ was probably a strong word, but you had your pride as an exchange student. You got upstaged by Solomon often enough as it was. You told yourself again that after the exam, you would race right back home to the House of Lamentation and crawl under the covers. You'd ask Lucifer or someone to get you some medicine then.

The walk to class was a blur--a messy, aching, blur--but you eventually found yourself in your first class. You laid your head down on your desk, the wood cool against your hot cheek, making sure that you were looking away from the door. You didn’t want to make eye contact with any of the brothers you shared class with. It would be one short hour, and then you could focus on the test. You closed your eyes and let out a deep sigh--you probably looked like easy pickings to the lesser demons around, but knew that your pacts with the boys would deter any particularly hungry ones.

A dull thud on your desk grabbed your attention and you looked up to see a bottle of water sitting on the corner of your desk. You looked around to find Beel walking out of the classroom, but he turned and gave you a small nod before leaving.

Well, there was at least one hungry devil you wasn’t worried about. If anything, he was worried about you. You would have to thank him later.

The first class passed about as quickly as it could for someone with body aches and a fever. You shakily stood up, grabbing your bottle of water, when Mammon walked over with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Hey, Beel said you weren’t doing so great today,” he said, peering closely at you.

You looked at him, your noses only an inch away from touching.

“Mammon, I’m fine,” you said, shaking your head and mustering as much strength as possible to sound convincing. “I just had a hard time sleeping last night.” Your throat seemed to scream with pain in your ears as you spoke as normally as possible.

“I was going to go back to the House after second hour anyway,” you added, hoping it would assure your assigned guardian. “We’ve got that exam and I didn’t want to miss it.”

“Aw, crap...I totally forgot about that exam,” Mammon grumbled. “Well, here, let’s get going to class and then I’ll walk you back to your room after you’re done.”

You looked at Mammon in surprise, too tired to try and tease him about his quiet moment of care.

Well, not _too_ tired.

“THE Mammon is going to walk me back home?” You couldn’t help but say dramatically.

“Hey!” He blurted out, apparently caught off guard. “I’m only doing it because Lucifer would have a cow if something happened to you, and I don’t need him on my case for something else! You got that?” Mammon’s cheeks flushed as he seemed to get louder with every word. “Look, I’ll see you in class--I’m going to go see if I can’t get the exam answers off Solomon!” And like lightning, Mammon ran out the door.

You shook your head and laughed, making your body flash with pain. You slowly followed out the door, summoning every bit of strength you had left. With every step, you realized that this was a stupid idea. You should have just swallowed your pride and stayed in bed. You silently apologized to Mammon as you decided that you would just go home now. You would text Lucifer and ask him to make arrangements to retake the exam. You'd probably just fail it at this point.

You turned toward the direction of the exit when your legs gave out from under you. Your vision filled with what looked like television static and then faded to black. You felt a pair of hands grab you by the waist before completely blacking out.

You weren't out for long before you realized you were being carried in someone’s arms. You were outside of RAD, the usual dark sky of the Devildom stretching out above you. You looked up at your rescuer and saw Beel’s familiar orange hair. His face was serious before he noticed your gaze and sighed.

"I knew I should have taken you back to your room at breakfast,” his voice rumbled in his chest against your arm and head.

“I know,” you couldn’t help but respond, echoing your conversation before breakfast. “I’m sorry. I thought I could make it past second hour today.”

“Humans are fragile. You need to take care of yourself.”

You sighed and pressed your head against Beel’s large chest. You body ached with each step he took, but you were pleasantly surprised by how gently he held you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to nestle further into his chest. You could feel yourself drifting to sleep with the rocking motion of every step.

***

You awoke to find yourself in your bed again. Your shoes were placed at the foot of the bed and your uniform jacket was draped over a chair. The tie that was usually around the collar of your shirt was on your nightstand next to your D.D.D.

How long had you been asleep? You sat up, looking around to see if anyone was in your room with you. Did Beel bring you back and put you in bed? You grunted as your green dress shirt crinkled at the seams. If you were back in your room, you might as well change and get comfortable. You slowly got out of bed and found your pajamas in a pile on the floor where you had left them this morning.

You painfully unbuttoned your shirt and pulled a hanger from your closet. You worked more slowly than you would have liked to undressing, but eventually were able to strip off the rest of your uniform. You shivered as you stood in your underwear and reached down to grab your pajamas. As you fumbled with the pajama shirt to turn it right-side out, the doorknob jostled and turned, making you jump.

Beel walked into the room to see you futilely try to cover yourself with your pajama shirt. Shock washed over his face as he stammered, threw his gaze at various parts of the room before landing back on you, and closed his eyes.

You felt your cheeks flush for a reason other than fever.

“S-sorry, sorry,” he murmured before walking back out and closing the door.

You stood frozen like a statue, processing the fact that Beel had just seen more of you than most other people had. You mechanically finished turning your pajamas right-side out and put them on. You walked over to the door and opened it, hoping Beel was still outside.

You saw him standing to the side of the door, his cheeks now red, holding several take-away containers.

“You can come in,” you said bashfully. He looked back at you, his purple eyes wide.

“I’m really sorry,” he apologized again. “I thought you would still be asleep…”

“Don’t worry about it, please.”

You knew Beel never had bad intentions. You remembered the nights you had spent in Beel’s room and the gentle way he asked to hold your hand until you fell asleep. You never had to worry that he would ever try anything untoward. He was always very soft around you.

“I brought you some food.” He gestured with the containers in his hands. “Well, I also brought myself some food, but...there should be plenty for you too.”

You opened the door wide and motioned for Beel to come back into your room. Seeing Beel blush like that made you forget about how sick you were for a moment.

“I told Lucifer that you were sick and that I took you back to your room,” Beel continued as he walked back in. He glanced carefully at you in your pajamas. “He said he would get some human medicine for you.”

“Thank you,” you replied weakly. You shut the door behind Beel and shuffled back to your bed. You couldn’t help but smile as you felt like the room was now warmer with Beelzebub inside it.

“I also told him that…” he paused thoughtfully as he looked at you and tilted his head to the side. “That I would be staying to make sure you were okay.”

You looked back at Beel and continued to smile, butterflies starting to gather in your stomach. You had shared meals in your room before, but somehow this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that you felt so tired? You recalled how it felt to be held against his chest earlier. You laughed as you remembered the picture of Beel’s exposed chest that Mammon had sent to everyone before. It was softer than you expected, but not exactly soft like a pillow. There was a warmth to it that made it more comfortable than any kind of pillow or blanket you might ever use in your life.

“What’s so funny?” Beel asked as he handed you one of the take-away containers he held. Unsurprisingly, the other three he held were for him. He sat down on the floor in front of you.

You shook your head and chuckled.

“I was just thinking about one of the group chats we all had once,” you carefully explained, biting your lip. You didn’t quite feel comfortable telling Beel you were just now thinking about his chest.

“Everyone can be pretty ridiculous sometimes, can’t they?” He replied with a smile. His cheeks were still kind of flushed from earlier. “Here, let’s eat.”

Beel opened one of his containers and pulled two forks out from his uniform pants pocket. He held one out toward you, and you gratefully took it.

“There’s a saying in the human world I always liked...it was something about ‘feeding a cold.’ Have you heard that saying before?” He started shoveling food into his mouth before finishing the sentence.

“I have,” you nodded, starting to eat. Of course Beel would be familiar with a saying about eating. Your nausea had faded enough that your hunger returned and you quickly ate with gusto. While you ate, you stole a few glances at Beel who seemed more satisfied than usual to be eating together with you.

“I’m glad to see you’re eating now,” Beel said in-between huge mouthfuls of food. “You worry me when you don’t eat.”

He gets worried when you don't eat? You felt what must have been your heartstrings being pulled. A part of you thought that he never really noticed anything while he ate. It was a great honor to know that he paid that much attention to you. Your heart started to pound a little harder now as you thought about all the times you had skipped a meal. He had been watching out for you--no, more than that, watching _you_. Maybe ever since the first day you got here.

“I’m sorry that I worried you,” you said with a small smile, the butterflies bouncing against all sides of your stomach. It almost made it feel like you weren't hungry, though now you knew better than to stop eating.

You continued eating and chatting every now and then, Beel easily finishing every bit of food he brought for himself. You came close to completely finishing your portion as well. Beel had removed his uniform jacket and green shirt, and was now just in his red-orange, sleeveless undershirt and uniform pants. You set your container on the floor and pulled your legs onto the bed. Your aches were now replaced with a constant chill that left you shivering.

“You’re cold.”

You looked at Beel and couldn’t help but laugh again. You appreciated his frank way of speaking.

“Yeah, I am,” you replied, resting your chin on your knees and hugging your legs. “I should probably get under the covers and catch some more sleep.” You smiled at him and tilted your head with a laugh. He looked back at you, concerned.

"I promise it's not as bad as it seems," you said, stealing glances at his large shoulders and arms. Your mind kept going back to being held by Beel. You felt like you were starting to forget the sensation of being in his arms, and silently worried you would completely lose it.

“Did you get enough to eat?” He leaned forward, looking up at you through the locks of orange hair that passed his eyebrows. That look sent a burst of warmth through your chest, slightly energizing you.

“Yeah, thank you for that. I always feel better after I eat.” You gave him a wide smile. “Here, let me help you pick all of this up.”

You got off your bed and stood up, but winced and inhaled sharply at the cold floor hitting your bare feet.

Faster than you thought possible, Beelzebub was right next to you, holding you tight against his body. A small noise of shock escaped your throat as Beel’s immense warmth radiated off of him.

“Are you okay? Are you going to faint again?” Beel asked urgently.

Your voice felt like it was caught in your lungs as you realized just how close you were to him. It took a moment for you to gather enough strength to reply.

“I’m...I’m okay,” you said, resting your head against Beel’s chest. “The floor was just cold and...and it surprised me.” You pulled your hand up to his shirt and clutched it softly. He was so warm.

Now that you were here, close to him like this, you didn’t want him to let go. You pressed yourself against him a little more. Beel tightened his arms around you in response.

You shivered, though you couldn’t tell if it was due to your fever or from being so close to Beel.

“Would you...like me to stay for a while longer?” Beel’s deep voice rumbled against your body. You nodded.

“Yeah.”

Beel kicked his shoes off and pulled you into his arms, bridal style. He climbed onto your bed and settled himself against the headboard. You naturally settled into Beel’s lap and curled up against his chest. His large arms surrounded you and held you tight against him. You felt him rest his cheek on the top of your head and take a deep breath. You placed your hand on his chest and marvelled at the slight smell of spice that emanated from his skin. You could feel his heart beating in your ear.

“Thank you for saving me today,” you said quietly.

“It was nothing…” he said, rubbing you arm. “I…” he paused, shifting his arms slightly. You could feel his muscles shift under his shirt as he moved. “It feels right, taking care of you. I know that Lucifer talks about making sure you’re safe for Lord Diavolo...but...it means something more important to me.”

Your heart raced as you listened to the words echo in Beel’s chest. He went quiet, but you weren't sure if he was waiting for you to respond or if he was trying to think of what to say next. You tried to search your mind for an appropriate response, but it was difficult to find the courage to say what you wanted to. Not only was your brain buried under a layer of exhaustion, but you admitted to yourself that being so close to Beel only served to muddle your thoughts further.

Of all the people you had met in the Devildom, you had quickly grown close to Beelzebub. Thinking back on it, you were actually kind of grateful that Mammon had stolen his custard that one afternoon. While it was absolutely terrifying to see the already-large and intimidating demon become absolutely furious (and he had the strength to knock down an entire wall as easily as opening a bottle,) it was a glad surprise to see just how kind and gentle he was afterward.

You had experienced a lot together. Sure, you had gone through a lot with the others too, but the things you shared with Beel felt more...sacred.

You remembered holding his hand until he fell asleep again. A warm static crawled through your body as you remembered the peaceful way he snored once he had fallen asleep, and how soft his face looked. It was safe to assume that he didn’t have any nightmares that night, because you fell asleep quickly after that and didn’t wake until morning.

You turned your head slightly to see his arm that wasn’t supporting your back slowly moving down your arm. His remarkably warm fingertips grazed you upper arm, causing goosebumps to tingle across your skin. He chuckled and used his whole hand to cover you arm, rubbing gently. You carefully moved your arm covered by his hand, now drawing your fingertips up his forearm. He moved his arm up in response, letting you trace a line from the bottom of his arm up to the palm of his hand. His fingers were outstretched, like he was waiting for you to continue tracing.

You glanced up at Beel’s face to see him wearing a serene expression, just looking at your hand. You looked back at his hand, still open and waiting. A heat started to crawl up your neck as you tried to make your fingers break past the bottom of his palm. You could feel yourself start to shake. This was not any symptom of the flu, however.

“Could I hold your hand?” Beel whispered.

You felt a huge smile creep across your face. You slid your hand into his and intertwined your fingers. Beel closed his large hand over yours and stroked your hand with his thumb.

“You’re special to me, you know. I always want to keep you safe.”

That melted you. You were already compromised by the flu, but hearing those words coming from him broke the floodgates. You clutched Beel’s hand as tears slid down your cheeks. A small sob escaped your throat and you buried your face in his shirt. He gasped and looked down at you.

“I’m sorry, Beel...I’m not sad, I promise,” you said, laughing weakly. “It just made me really happy to hear you say that.”

"I know it's hard being in the Devildom sometimes... especially with everything that's happened. I just want to make things a little easier for you if I can." Beel replied, pressing his cheek against your head. He squeezed you against his chest and let out a sigh.

"You know...I never really realized just how small you actually are until now," he said, almost mumbling. You used your free hand to wipe your face and giggled. You were feeling much warmer now, the chills from your fever gone.

"Well...I never really realized how big you are until now…" you murmured, feeling your cheeks flush with mild embarrassment.

Beel released your hand and wrapped his arm back around you. He hunched forward a bit, his shoulders now surrounding you, which caused you to sink a little further into his chest. He nuzzled his nose into your ear and took a deep breath. The exhale tickled you and you wiggled involuntarily, but found that Beel had you locked pretty firmly in place against his chest.

"I guess it's all the better for me then, that I'm bigger than you…" His husky voice made you shiver and you clutched his shirt again. "That way…" he pressed his lips against your ear, whispering. "If you ever get sick again, I know how to keep you from leaving."

To be honest, you would never want to go anywhere if Beel continued to hold you like this. You were far from your human home, but now…you weren't sure if you wanted to leave anymore. You smiled and sighed happily, your aching body glad to be surrounded by Beel's warmth.

"How could I even think of fighting you…?" You turned your head to press your cheek against his. "I already owe you so much," you breathed into his ear. You felt him shiver and then press his face into your neck.

You let out a long, content sigh, exhaustion finally settling into your bones.

"Beel...will you stay with me to help me fall asleep?" You leaned back to look at his face. His cheeks were pink and he had a warm smile. "I... don't think my covers will be enough to keep me warm," you added sheepishly.

"Yeah," Beel said with a nod, releasing you from his arms and let you pull the covers to the side. The bed was not terribly large, but you didn't mind. You wanted Beel close.

He slid to the side of the bed that was against the wall and started shimmying under the covers. You settled yourself in, your back against Beel's chest. Beel slipped his arms around your waist and snuggled his cheek against the back of your head. You pulled the covers back over you and Beel and sighed again. The covers helped circulate Beel’s warmth, but you decided to turn and face Beel. You looked at each other for a second before smiling.

“I’m feeling warmer than usual...which is strange because you’re so cold.” Beel pressed his forehead to your and closed his eyes.

You merely smiled and listened to his breathing.

“I think I love you,” Beel whispered after a moment. His cheeks flushed from pink to red and he slightly opened his eyes. “That’s what this has to be.”

You let out a small laugh and pressed your cheek to his chest.

“I think I love you too.”

Beel moved to his back and let you snuggle up on his chest while he wrapped his arm around you. You wrapped your arm over his torso and squeezed, letting sleep wash over you in warm, gentle waves.


End file.
